T.D. Metro - City of Drama
Welcome to T.D. Metro - City of Drama! T.D. Metro is an abandoned city. Here, twenty-seven contestants will be responsible for rehabilitating the old metropolis into a city that people can actually live in! In twenty-ish short days, only one resident will remain, and be crowned the mayor of T.D. Metro! Contestants #11347 #Aimers #Alejandrofan3000 #Bbhinton15 #Bridgette dj10 #Courtney~Duncan~TDA #Dakotacoons #First123 #Leshawnafan #Mister.. E. #Mr. Totaldramaman #Mrdaimion #Mrodd #Nduke #Platypus09 #SethAllred343 #Snowgirl57 #TDA ROCKS #TDADJ #TDAwesome15 #Tdi #Tdifan24 #TDISeriesFan #Teamnoah123 #TotalDramaAddict #TotalDramaFan1000 #Webkinz Mania Rules Gameplay Rules *The twenty-seven residents are split into three teams of nine. *Each team receives one million five hundred thousand dollars ($1,500,000) at the beginning of the game. *As the game progresses, each team will gain and lose money in order to re-build the once-active city of T.D. Metro. **'How to gain money:' ***Winning challenges almost always results in a cash bonus and immunity. ***Doing volunteer work always wins an extra $50,000-$100,000. ***One of the other teams could loan money to your team (or, once the merge arrives, resident could loan money to another resident). **'How to lose money:' ***Spending money on supplies for the challenges. ***Loaning money to the other teams (or, once the merge arrives, players). ***Godplaying. ($25,000 penalty per incident.) *On Day Two, a captain will be selected, and the captain will be the one to handle any concerns with the team's money. **For Day One, the team members must come to a consensus on what to do with the money. *At the merge, each team's money will be distributed evenly amongst the remaining members of the team. *'If you miss three challenges, you will be automatically eliminated.' *Have a blast while playing! Store Rules *'Your team can only go to the store once per challenge. Make sure you get ''everything you think you might need.' *'Since this is Day One, at least three teammates must decide on what to buy for this challenge.' **'Money Captains will be selected on Day Two to handle all transactions.' *'All final transactions must be in bold, purple font. **'The coding for this is:' ***'INSERT TRANSACTION HERE' *'Transactions must be in the following format. Let's say I wanted six rooms, green paint in each, and nine beds. I would say:' **'FINAL TRANSACTION: 6 2x4 Studs / 6 Drywall Sets / 6 Tiling Sets / Paint / 9 Beds.' **'If I say "Team name: Transaction completed.", you will receive your supplies and you will notice your money drop in the elimination table. If I say, "Team name: Transaction error.", I will specify the issue that must be resolved.' ***'You cannot use your supplies until I confirm your transaction.' Day One - Home Improvement: City Edition Day One Chat Kgman04: Hello, hello, welcome! This is T.D. Metro - City of Drama! Once your name is placed on the contestants list, you can chat here. Nduke: This is a weird city.. WM: I love Kg's camps. Jake: Kg's camps are fun and have awesome challenges :D MrD: I shall rule this game! >:D Mrodd: Well... Its better then school :D Nduke: I wish I was in s1! Kgman04: Awwww! *feels the love* Aimers: My first time in a Kg camp :D And they look so much fun! Seth: Aloha guys! Mrodd; They are :D And this time... Im here to win. Aimers: Hopefully I don't go first :-/ Zach: *glares at Mrodd* *slits throat notion* TDAddict: Nice to be participating in this season. Alfan:Aimers, be more optimistic! Greetings, TDAddict! Rocks: Hello, fellow competitors. Wish you all a good luck ^^ Alfan:You as well, Rocks! Kgman04: I'm pleased to announce that the first team has been selected. Once I select a twenty-third contestant, the second team will be selected. CD-TDA: Hola, everyone! TDAddict: Nice! I'm a Window Washer! Rocks: Hello teammate! :3 LF: Hello everyone! Jake: Yay! I'm with LF =3 MrD: Windows! =D Kgman04: The other two teams have been selected. In the meantime, watch out for T.D. High! We're already at the final nine, soon to be final seven! TN:Hey everyone! Mrodd: I dont think I know any one on my team... First123: Hi, I guess. MTDM: @Mrodd, if you don't know me how'd you Fb request me? :|. When I made my wiki fb, it said "Zachary St-Onge would like to be your friend." Aimers: I love my team :D mrodd you know me :D I just hate the team name >.> Tdi: Hello everyone! :D Alfan:(CONF)I love my team so much! A lot of great people! First confessional FTW! TDAddict: So guys, who is ready for an epic season two! :D Dakota: Hey everyone! Dakota: (CONF) My elimination was not fair last season. I am here to win. And my first target shall be... Aha! Snow: Cant Wait. This is wayyyyyyyyy better. Mrodd: Ok so maybe I know people ;S Rocks: My team looks good so far. :P TDAddict: (CONF) I already know who's going first if my team loses. I mean, I'm pretty sure it will be unanimous, but I like to plan ahead. Snow: (CONF) I gonna win it! Jake: (conf) I love my team :D Dakota: (CONF) I "love" my team. Jake: Just had to copy me >.<. You probably don't like your team if you can't find anything else to say >.> Dakota: *walks out of CONF* Umm... That's the CONFESSIONAL. WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO WHAT I SAY? Jake: Were on TV, everything is heard. TDAddict: *walks towards them* Greetings fellow competitors! Jake: Hey teamy. How you doing? Dakota: By people at home! Not us here. Jake: Hey, don't speak so loud. Some teamate and a threat TDAddict: Are you guys excited for this season? Jake: Yeah, the money and challenges and friends! TDAddict: (CONF) *whispering* I believe that this season will be the best yet. *end* Yeah, I'm hoping to at least make the merge. Jake (conf) I know more about the cast, with school of drama. I was elliminated first! And then returned! But this is my season :D TDAddict: (CONF) I plan to win this season, I like, really need the money. *sighs* Elenaz: .... But I liked th eold team namnes :( Alfan:(CONF)Did I come to win? A good question. My main goal is to have fun, but if I win, that's a bonus! Mr. E: What's up? (CONF) I'm on the best team!!! TDAddict: Nothing much, I just got dropped off here after my second elimination. (CONF) My team is obviously the best. Jake (goes in TDAddicts conf) TY XD. (If this is godplaying, remove it XD) TDAddict: When the time comes, I wish you all good luck. Snow: Me too TDAddict: So team, are you guys prepared to win? Rocks: I'm set. :p Jake: Ready! :D TDAddict: Now back to casual chat. AJ: The third team doesn't have any T.D. High final six members, both other teams have three! (i was bored so i counted lol) Nduke: Awesome team!- the Patrolling Pedestrians. TDAddict: I noticed that AJ, and if you expand that to the final nine, the first team has five, the second team has three, and the third team has one. Alfan:My head hurts. You people are so smart! I love dis place! TDAddict: Don't worry Alfan, although, in the city, calculations are everything, on the street, they mean nothing. Kgman04: Start date has been pushed back to March 25th, sorry, guys. Alfan:Not your fault, KG. You do your best. Plat: It's ok. Go Patrolling Pedestrians :) Alfan:*high fives Plat* You know it! Mrodd: We Still wub you :) In a non-gay way <3 Challenge One Kgman04: Hello, hello, hello! Welcome, all twenty-seven of you! Geez, that's a lot. No matter. Welcome to T.D. Metro - City of Drama! And, I'm really sorry about the date flip-flopping. I really didn't want to host both camps at the same time, but, I knew it was inevitable, so I might as well start now. Here's the backstory on the city of T.D. Metro, in case you want it. Back in colonial times, there was a city, called... well, we don't know what it's called, since all of its history is in ruins. Our temporary name is "T.D. Metro". But, anyways, the city was highly advanced. They had cars in the 17th century! However, after a freak earthquake, the entire city collapsed, leaving no survivors, but it did leave a huge mess. The goal of this game is to re-create that city. And that's when you guys come into play! After a while, only one of you will be left standing, and that person will win all of the money they have ever earned throughout this game, along with the title of Mayor of Whatever-You-Want-To-Name-This-Town! *confetti* Anyways, you've been split up into three teams of nine. If you're going to stay in this city, you need a place to sleep, right? You'll have to build your own homes using the supplies in Everything and More, the one store that wasn't destroyed. The store has everything you'll ever need. And more! However, you can only buy a limited amount of things per challenge. You'll see in the Day One Store section. But, right, your challenge is to make a house built for nine people. The most creative-looking house wins. Here's the blueprints for how to build a house. *throws each team a blue rolled up piece of paper* Aaaaand... that's all you need to know. The rest is up to you, let your creativity run wild! (Just don't godplay.) Kgman04: *just looked at everything he typed* Holy crap. :| I don't even put this much effort into my school essays. XD Window Washers Chat TDAddict: Okay team, to start off, we need to plan, like, I think we should have three rooms, any objections? TDA15: Meh, sure. Rocks: Oh, yeah I forgot we need a plan. Okay, what is it? xD TDAddict: Do you guys have any suggestions, I think we have it covered that we need three rooms. TDAddict: We'll need a kitchen, and before we get to luxuries, we need the basics for survival. TDA15: A kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom/living room. Rocks: I think TDA15 and Addict should be team captains in the challenge. I honestly need instructions on how to build. =P TDAddict: Okay, three bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and maybe a living room, lets try to make our house as money-saving as possible. TDA15: The bedroom/living room could have pull-out beds, you know...like the ones that come out of the walls? TDAddict: Murphy beds? TDA15: Yeah those. They'll save us money on all the bedrooms we'd be building if we didn't use them. TDAddict: I like that idea, and according to my calculations, it would cost $54,750 just to get three rooms built. Rocks: Guys, I'mma need a list of the items we will need to built this house so I could buy when we're ready. TDAddict: Rocks, wait until we have everything planned out. TDA15: No need for couches, mainly murphy beds and whatever non-expensive but cool stuff. Rocks: Do we need a table of some sort? Rocks: Nah, Beds are fine with me. TDAddict: Okay, adding in the beds, and things for the bathroom, that's $138,400. TDAddict: I also think we should have an A/C unit. TDAddict: But we should remember, our house has to be creative, this isn't just about money-management. Rocks: I think we should move the beds where we colud use one T.V. to watch from and I'm thinking we could create our own food in the kitchen as at least all members get to use it and a slide set. TDA15: Yeah Addict, definatly a TV. TDAddict: Do we really need a closet, like, can we trust each other enough to not go through everybody's stuff? TDAddict: I don't think we should include one. (Come on guys, get active >.>) Rocks: Nope, closets are useless when building this house. TDAddict: We'll be getting a television as well, I'll add up our new total once we figure out some more prices. TDA15: *shows the blueprint* LF: Well we should definitely start off with the most important things first, and worry about the less important things for later. Tdi: Woah, I didn't know this didn't start! Sorry for not doing much until now. So, the most important thing is bedrooms? Three bedrooms with three people per room? MrD: Sorry for not talking earlier, everytime I tried I'd get EC'd, so I decided to wait a while... >.> Anyways, what's the plan? TDAddict: We pretty much have it covered, we're going for creative, and can save us money, so, we're gonna have just three rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. The living room is where we can have the murphy beds. We also might have a television and a video game system. The bathroom is where we can have a shower, toilet, and sink, and maybe a washer and dryer, if we don't have room for it anywhere else. In the kitchen, which will also serve as the dining room, we're going to have a refrigerator, table, sink, and an oven. We also plan to get cable for the TV, an A/C unit, 4 windows, 3 doors, one front door, one for travel into the kitchen, and the other for travel into the bathroom, paint, and wallpaper. Any suggestions or objections? Jake: (Sorry I was in bed, not awake) Lets have a pool! And a hot tub :D TDAddict: Jake, maybe you could demand lamps, and end tables, we need to get everything in the house that's important before we focus on other stuff. TDAddict: Jake, could you demand lamps and end tables? (Coffee table was already demanded) LF: If you need me to, I can demand for something. And Jake, coffee tables were alreayd demanded, so yours doesn't count. That's why he said demand end tables. TDAddict: Actually LF, since Jake is inactive, you want to demand those? LF: Sure! So we need lamps and end tables? TDAddict: Well, what I was thinking is that we could use some extra light when it gets dark, and the table, maybe to place the lamps on? Also, we're gonna need some place to put the stuff we don't have room for, but need when we're awake. LF: Yes, I think that's a good idea! The lamps we can place in multiple rooms since we'll need light in most rooms, and the tables so we can put things on them. TDAddict: Correct! TDAddict: I think we should spring for the two outlets for each room, anybody got other ideas for what we might need? Snow: Some red paint. TDAddict: Okay, I think we should have a rug in the living room, and a counter for our kitchen. (Rocks: I slept through the whole morning, can someone inform on what we did?) Snow: Whos gonna write the list? Rocks: I suggest we get a fire alarm just in case our house decides to set on fire. :-| LF: Yes, safety is important. Snow: I think a heater. TDAddict: Okay, so, I'll add up our current price with everything we need from the previous suggestions, anything else we might need? Snow: We might need laptops. Rocks: Laptops aren't really useful. Maybe we should get those dinner tables? TDAddict: I was thinking that before, we also are gonna merge our kitchen and dining room, so tables will be in there. Snow: We should pick roomates. Rocks: Can we all sleep trust each other to sleep in one room? :| Snow: Well we have girls and boys. Rocks: Fine, I guess one room for the girls and the other room can go to the guys. Snow: Guys the other teams are done! TDAddict: Rocks, our plan was to have everybody sleep in one room, Snow just isn't informed.. I'll list what we are gonna get, any suggestions or objections, I'll add. *'House' **Paint **A/C Unit **Cable **3 Doors (One front, one leading to the kitchen, and one leading to the bathroom) **4 Windows *'Living/Bedroom' **Room Requirements **9 Murphy Beds **Television **Video Game System **2 Outlets **2 End Tables **2 Lamps **Wallpaper *Cellphone *'Kitchen/Dining Room' **Room Requirements **Refrigerator **Sink **Oven **1 or 2 Table(s) **2 Outlets **Counter *Fire alarm *'Bathroom' **Room Requirements **Shower **Sink **Toilet **Washer and Dryer *Nails and Drills *'Total Cost:' ($141,460) Rocks: KK, I'm okay with one room. TDAddict: So, who's in agreement to buy this? I am. MrD: I'm in agreement. LF: I agree! TDAddict: We can buy it now! Who wants to do the honors? Rocks: I will. ^ Jake: I agree! Sounds reasonable. Tdi: Sounds great! :D TDAddict:: Well, since nearly our whole team is in agreement, we should have no trouble with the house. Zach:I like the idea. Sorry I've been gone. Buy with rl. TDAddict: No problem Zach, as long as you showed up. Snow: I like it. MrD: *sighs* We should have got the bubble blower... Tdi: I think we've got enough Patrolling Pedestrians Chat WM: Suggest a fridge, stove and pool. ^. BB: Alright, team, here are my thoughts: I'm thinking we need 3 bedrooms (each with a bathroom and closet), 1 living room, 1 kitchen, and a recreational room. All rooms (8, including the bathrooms) should have a different set of wallpaper. Each bedroom should have 3 beds, 1 television, and 3 sets of bedsheets. The bathrooms should each have a bathtub and sink. The living room should have 2 TVs, and couches. The kitchen needs a sink and a fridge. The recreational room needs its own bathroom (toilet and bathtub), a closet, couches, a bed, bed-sheet set, 3 TVs, and 3 video game systems. Lastly, the entire house needs paint. WM: Nice idea Bb. Add a toilet in though. Alfan:I agree with BB and WM. Now can we set this up or what? Nduke: What about a sink, and hammers and tools like that? Thoughts for Patrolling Pedestrians (Bbhinton15) * House (Overall) ** 1 Paint ** 1 Central Heating/AC Unit ** Doors (Front Door, Back Double-Doors, 3 Bedroom Doors, 3 Bathroom Doors, Laundry Room Door Recreational Room Door) ** 1 Drill ** 1 Nails ** 1 Fire Alarm ** 9 Cellphones * Living Room ** Kg's room requirements ** 1 Wallpaper Set ** 3 Couches ** 2 TVs (with Cable) ** 2 Windows ** 1 Table ** 1 Fireplace * Bedrooms 1, 2, and 3 ** Kg's room requirements ** 1 Wallpaper Set ** 3 Beds ** 3 Bedsheet Sets ** 1 TV (with Cable) ** 1 Closet ** 1 Couch ** 2 Windows ** 1 Dresser ** 3 End Tables ** 3 Lamps ** Bathrooms 1, 2, and 3 *** Kg's room requirements *** 1 Sink *** 1 Toilet *** 1 Bathtub *** 1 Shower *** 1 Window * Laundry Room ** Kg's room requirements ** 1 Washer and Dryer ** 1 Closet * Kitchen ** Kg's room requirements ** 1 Wallpaper Set ** 1 Refrigerator ** 1 Sink ** 1 Stove/Oven ** 1 Window ** 1 Table ** 1 Counter * Recreational Room ** Kg's room requirements ** 1 Wallpaper Set ** 3 TVs (with Cable) ** 3 Video Game Systems ** 2 Couches ** 1 Bed ** 1 Bedsheet Set ** 1 Window ** 2 Tables ** 4 Laptops ** 1 Hot Tub ** 1 Gym Equipment ** Bathroom *** Kg's room requirements *** 1 Sink *** 1 Toilet *** 1 Bathtub *** 1 Shower *** 1 Window (Unfinished) BB: Divide it into floors, if you want, but that's the basics. WM:Awesome, I think we should do this. TN123:Isn't there any way we could cut cost, we should try to spend as little as possible. WM:Teamnoah, suggest a dresser and a hottub. Alfan:We need to get a washer and dryer, and some dressers. WM: And outlets. TDISF: I think 3 bathrooms are enough. Not like we're all gonna pee or bath at the same time, right? That would save us money. WM: Ugh! Nduke, did you read my PM? We need a hottub and cellphone. Not hammers. We don't need them! WM: THANK YOU MR. E. Nduke: Sorry, WM, I didn't get a PM AJ (Sorry everyone, i am on vacation so i have little computer time) But wow this looks good!! TDISF: Hmm... What would be the total of that? I mean, if it's too much monmey we could take off some things that aren't REALLY neccessary. Alfan:We still need BB to update this list,first. Kgman04: *impatiently waits* Crazed Citizens Chat Mrodd:(Team3 <3): Ok for our sleeping arangements... Persanlly I would rather every one have their own room, but i know thats a tad expensive, so how about, 5 bedrooms? Mrodd: *starts to sketch* CD-TDA: I think we shouldn't waste our money on wallpaper, as it isn't really needed. TDF: I agree with CDTDA. No needs for paints either. Mrodd: * Shows Sketch* CD-TDA: We could have three main rooms. A "living room"-esque room, a, uhhhhh... "sleeping" room of sorts, and a kitchen. Mrodd: But but... CD... I made a plan :s What do you think about it xD Sorry .... but I dont like sleeping with many people>.> CD-TDA: I like it, Mrodd. But I think the "Room with a View" is kind of unnecessary. Mrodd: True... But if we dont have it, the stairs have to go into a bed room. CD-TDA: I think that we could remove some of the "Kitchen & Dining" space to fit in those two bedrooms in Floor Two, therefore just getting rid of Floor Two. Mrodd: Good idea * Goes back to sketch* Dakota: That would save us a lot of money. Dakota: So my last note got cut off, I'd say eliminate the rooms down to 4, so only add one on the first floor. That would save us money and the other rooms are pretty useless if we could fit two people to each room. CD-TDA: Sounds good, Dakota. Each person could pick their room partners, yadda-yadda-yadda. -w- First123: That sounds good. Mrodd: How about this, and Sorry Dako JUST seeing your comments :s Dakota: Well we don't need stairs anymore, and we can eliminate one of those rooms. Maybe add another bathroom? One for girls and one for guys? CD-TDA: Uhhh, I like the current sketch, and I agree with the stairs comment that Dakota made. Now we have to decide on the content of our house. CD-TDA: On our living room, I think we should get two couches. What about you guys? Mrodd: Yeah, thats agood idea Dakota: We need a bed for every bedroom, a fridge for the kitchen. Mrodd: Err 9 Beds :P I dont want to sleep with any one. CD-TDA: A toilet and a sink for the bathroom would be nice, too. Dakota: Do we want windows? CD-TDA: I'd say yes. I mean, we don't want to live in a completely dark house, do we? Mrodd: Windows... are nice... Dakota: We're only having 4 rooms, and one will have three people. CD-TDA: I'd say two beds per room, and three beds for that other room. Dakota: Do we want a TV? Mrodd: we could put one in the livign area? CD-TDA: We obviously need 2x4 Stud Sets, Drywall Sets and Tiling Sets. I think we could use paint, too, so our house looks decorated, but no wallpaper. 9 beds, a couple bedsheets (I don't know the exact number), two couches, a toilet, a sink, a shower, central heating/AC, a fridge and stove and ovens, some doors and a couple windows. Do you guys agree? Dakota: Yes. CD-TDA: We could add 4 (or 8, if everyone wants one) side glass tables to every room. Mrodd: 4/8 sounds like a lot? Mrodd: Oh... I see what you mean, and Updated our sketch :) Dakota: So I got: 9 2x4 Stud Set / 9 Drywall Set / 9 Tiling Set / Paint / 9 Beds / TBA Bedsheets / 2 Couches / 2 Toilets / 3 Sinks / 2 Showers / Central Air (AC) / 1 Fridge / 1 Stove/Oven / 7 doors / 1 double doors/ 7 windows / 1 TV / Cable Mrodd: Updated... With the Bathroom (( Note the bath rooms are the same in model, just different area.)) Mrodd: *Keeps Sketching* MTDM: HOLY S***! O_O. I forgot to tell Kg about Sabbath. -_-". Anywhoooooo, I suggest a hot tub (if it's there; I don't remember) and a TV! :D. I moved like last year, so I know a minimum amount a me would know about building. I shot rooming with CD. ;) CD-TDA: I personally like the hot tub, but I don't think we need ''it to survive. I mean, I think we're planning on buying a shower... a hot tub would kinda be a waste of money, in my opinion. MTDM: Meh ideas. *'Living Room''' **Television **Cable (duh) **2 Couches **Video Game System *'Kitchen & Dining' **Refrigerator **Stove/Oven **Sink *'CD & MTDM's Bedroom' **2 Beds **Dresser *'Aim & Mrodd's Bedroom' **2 Beds **Dresser *'Dakota & TDF's Bedroom' **2 Beds **Dresser *'11347, First123, & Seth's Bedroom' **2 Beds **Dresser *'Total Cost': $59,940 That's not a lot compared to over a million dollahs... Talk amongst ourselves about the Set and AC and Heather stuff... 3: Mrodd: Uhh.... You do know we need to KEEP as much money as possible for future challenges, right? MTDM: Y-yes. :s What I said still leaves us with $1,440,060... MTDM: Meh ideas. (UPDATED.) *'Things-That-Can't-Be-In-Another-Section' **Paint **Central heating/AC *'Living Room' **The $18,250 **Television **Cable (duh) **2 Couches **Video Game System **2 Windows **Door (Front) *'Kitchen & Dining' **The $18,250 **Refrigerator **Stove/Oven **Sink **Window **Door (Back?) *'CD & MTDM's Bedroom' **The $18,250 **2 Beds **2 Bedsheet Sets **Dresser **Window **Door *'Aim & Mrodd's Bedroom' **The $18,250 **2 Beds **2 Bedsheet Sets **Dresser **Window **Door *'Dakota & TDF's Bedroom' **The $18,250 **2 Beds **2 Bedsheet Sets **Dresser **Window **Door *'11347, First123, & Seth's Bedroom' **The $18,250 **3 Beds **3 Bedsheet Sets **Dresser **Window **Door *'Bathroom' **Toilet **Sink **Shower **Window **Door *'Total Cost': $219,150 *'Leaves Us': $1,280,850 Thoughts? :c CD-TDA: I like it, but we've got $1,500,000. I'd like a lamp in all the rooms, and two lamps in the living room, possibly. I'd also add a coffee table to the living room, and maybe some bedside glass tables. CD-TDA: Here are my thoughts: *'Others' **AC/Central Heating **Paint **''Possibly wallpaper. *'Living Room''' **Television **Cable **Couch #1. **Couch #2. **Videogame system. **Double front door. **Window #1. **Window #2. **Coffee table(s) *'Kitchen Area' **Table **Refrigerator **Stove & Oven **Door (leading into the kitchen) **Sink **Window *'Room #1 (CD-TDA & MTDM)' **Bed #1. **Bed #2. **Glass side-table **Bedsheet Set #1 **Bedshet Set #2 **Dresser. **Door. *'Room #2 (Aimers & Mrodd)' **Bed #1. **Bed #2. **Glass side-table **Bedsheet Set #1 **Bedshet Set #2 **Dresser. **Door. *'Room #3 (Dakota & TDF)' **Bed #1. **Bed #2. **Glass side-table **Bedsheet Set #1 **Bedshet Set #2. **Dresser. **Door. *'Room #4 (11347, First123 & SethAlfred)' **Bed #1. **Bed #2. **Bed #3. **Glass side-table **Bedsheet Set #1 **Bedsheet Set #2 **Bedsheet Set #3 **Dresser. **Door. *'Bathroom #1 (Male, I guess. o.O)' **Shower. **Sink **Toilet. **Door. *'Bathroom #2 (Female, I guess. o.O)' **Shower. **Sink. **Toilet. **Door. CD-TDA: Those (up there ^) are just my ideas, so I pretty much agree with MTDM, except on some things which I added on there. We could always just merge the two bathrooms into one bathroom. Dakota: I agree. Should I make the final transaction? CD-TDA: Not yet, Dakota. Some of our teammates aren't here yet, and if they disagree, the transaction won't be valid. MTDM: oh, kg added coffee tables. I think the living room should have 2. I'll sketch my ideas later. (thanks mrodd for the idea :D) Mrodd: Im still up o.0 Well just woke up.... * Added new things to messy image :s* Mrodd:*Shows newest sketch* Mrodd: Ok... I think thats everything we said? CD-TDA: For now, yes. I suppose our teammates will get on soon. Mrodd: ( Copied your sheet and added prices....) Price: Without Wall Paper : Total: $259 120 : Mrodd: Updated : 4 Outlets.... $ 259, 270 Aimers: I'm in a room with mrodd? o.O jk xD...Umm no offense to anyoine but this hous is getting a bit complicated... Mrodd: xD The House is done, Just when we see somethign we like, we add it. Dakota: Okay, can you make the final transaction Mrodd? CD-TDA: We're not really making the final transaction yet. Aimers: We have no second floor? .__. Dakota: We decided against it. Aimers: mhm kk...Well it looks alright! Now what about decorations... .__. CD-TDA: I'd have a rug in every room, but the kitchen, and I'd have a few counters in the kitchen... Dakota: Me and CD are now sharing a room. TDF and MTDM are now together. Mrodd: Kk. Mrodd :Aweosme :D MTDM: I never agreed to that, thank you very much. -.-" In fact, I said NO to it. N-O. Do you know what that means? -_- Mrodd: We just needed 3 people, we had four. So it doesn't really matter. Day One Store Kgman04: Welcome to Everything and More! Here, I'll be giving you.... stuff.... to build houses. You can choose anything that you think you'll want/need out of this list. You can also request items simply for decor/entertainment, like a TV, or wallpaper, however it will cost extra (but might get you the win in the challenge!) By the way, in order to BUILD A ROOM, you must have 2x4 studs, Drywall, and Tiling. That means each room costs a minimum of $18,250. Kgman04: There are rules for buying supplies in the rules section. Are there any questions? I know there are, just ask them. Alfan:Can we buy one set of Studs, Drywall and tiling? Kgman04: Transaction error. You must confirm with your team first. Remember, you can only go to the store ONCE. CD-TDA: The Crazed Citizens would like to buy the following: 2x4 Stud Sets (x8), Drywall Sets (x8), Tiling Set (x8), AC/Central Heating, Paint, Television, Cable, Couch (x2), Videogame system, a double front door, Window (x5), Coffee Table (x2), Table, Refrigerator, Stove & Oven, yet another door, Sink (x3), Bed (x9), Glass-side tables (x4), Bedsheets (x18), Dresser (x4), four ''more ''doors, a washer and a dryer, Toilets (x2), Shower (x2), Counters (x4), and 5 rugs. Kgman04: Crazed Citizens: Transaction completed. $266,510 deducted from debit card. Rocks: The Window Washers would like to buy the following: A/C Central Heating, Paint, Television, Cable, Door(x3), Window(x4), Murphy beds(x9), Video Game Systen, Outlet(x4), End Table(x2), Lamp(x2), Wallpaper, Refrigerator, Sink(x2), Fire alarm, Oven, Table(x2), Shower, Toilet, Washer and Dryer, 2x4 Stud Sets (x3), Drywall Sets (x3), Tiling Set (x3). ''' '''Kgman04: Window Washers: Transaction completed. $193,635 deducted from debit card. BB: The Patrolling Pedestrians would like to buy the following: 2x4 Stud Sets (x11), Drywall Set (x11), Tiling Set (x11), Paint (x1), Bed (x10), Closet (x4), Wallpaper (x6), Bedsheet Set (x10), Couch (x8), Bathtub (x4), Toilet (x4), Video Game System (x3), Sink (x5), Central Heating/AC (x1), Television (x8), Refrigerator (x1), Stove/Oven (x1), Cable (x1), Door (x12), Window (x14), Shower (x4), Table (x4), Washer & Dryer (x1), Dresser (x3), Outlets (x11), Lamps (x9), End Tables (x9), Counter (x1), Laptop (x4), Drills (x1), Nails (x1), Fire Alarm (x1), Hot Tub (x1), Cellphones (x9), Gym Equipment (x1), and Fire Place (x1). Kgman04: Patrolling Pedestrians: Transaction completed. $403,605 deducted from debit card. Demand List Kgman04: Just put your name and two items you'd like to request (I'll decide on the price). You do not have to demand something, this is optional. Please make your demands reasonable (i.e. Don't say: "Kgman04: Rocket Launcher to destroy the other houses."). Also, post all actions under Challenge One, please. Kgman04: When I mean Demand List, I mean you can demand items that AREN'T on the list, but I can add them. Alfan: Couches? MrD: Oh, in thet case, a video game system. =P WM: I demand a toilet and bathtub. Rocks: Extra: A heater. TDAddict: Murphy beds? Alfan:For my second demand, sinks? BB: I demand a central heating/air-conditioning unit and Televisions. CD-TDA: A refrigerator? TDAddict: Stove/Oven? TN123:Cable,because without that a TV is useless. CD-TDA: I'm using up my second demand for door(s). Dakota: Windows. Dakota: Shower. Rocks: Tables? TDA15: Washer and dryer Mrodd: Wooden Side table with glass covering... and TBA TN123:A dresser MTDM: Coffee tables. :c Mrodd: Wanted to wait, as long as possible, but I guess I wont have time for that, Outlets Please <3 Jake: A coffee table? =D LF: I would like to demand some lamps and end tables. AImers: Urgh, I couldnt get on yesterday....I am a bit lost .__. what is going on? Aimers: Rugs and Counters :D Snow: Laptops Nduke: A sink, and a fridge, and eh.... drills, nails, hammers, different tools. Rocks: Fire alarm? Kgman04: Err, Nduke, you can only demand two supplies. I'll put drills and nails since the other two are up already. Mr. E: I DEMAND A HOT TUB, AND CELLPONES!!!!! (xD) Plat: Umm...a weight room, and a fireplace Kgman04: Uhhh, well, you can't demand an entire room, but you can demand stuff in it. :P I'll just put "Gym Equipment". MTDM: (Since I still have one more demand, and my team is transacted, I wanna goof around a bit. :P) BUBBLE BLOWERS! :D lol Kgman04: Hm, only 34 items have been demanded (up to 54 can, since 27 x 2 is 54. :P). Zach: Zach demands for the best stereo set you have and the best Coffee machine you have Snow: A poster with your team name. Mrodd: If I catch any one from my Team Askign for anything After this message, they are DEAD MTDM: :s I'm sure no one'll buy the bubble blower... Day One Elimination Kgman04: Alright. I was going to make you build your own houses, but I thought that'd take too long. So, I hired some construction dudes to do it instead. Now, the winner of this challenge is gonna have to be the Crazed Citizens. They didn't go overboard with their cash, but they kept their house looking pretty fly. The Patrolling Pedestrians spent just a little too much (my cut-off was $400,000), and the Window Washers were being tightwads with their cash. However, both losing teams will vote someone off! Hehe. Yep, vote in your respective sections. Captains have been chosen, also, so check the table for that. Window Washers Vote TDA15: Snow. Jake: Snow, she is annoying at times TDAddict: Snow, while she wasn't the least active on the team, I feel that she won't be an asset to us in the future. MrD: As above, I vote for Snow. Sorry. Zach: Snow. Rocks: *votes Snow* Sorry but you didn't contribute to team much. LF: I vote Snow. Snow: Zach Patrolling Pedestrians Vote Plat: I vote Nduke WM: I vote Nduke. BB: I'm sorry for screwing our team over with all the buying, but I thought it looked good. >.> :-/ Anyway... I vote for Teamnoah. Alfan:I vote Nduke. Teamnoah:I vote Nduke Nduke: I vote for TN.. :| AJ: Sorry for missing most of the challenge, i just got back from vacation (yay!) I vote TeamNoah to give Nduke a chance TDISF: I'm voting Teamnoah. Mr. E: I vote for, TN123, I think Nduke will be a better asset later in the game, and if not, she's gone next. Kgman04: And with that, Snowgirl57 and Teamnoah123 have been eliminated. Day Two - Restaurant Wars Day Two Chat Kgman04: SQUAWK. Chat amongst yourselves. I forgot to mention; the Crazed Citizens win $150,000 for winning the challenge. ^^ Mrodd: Not enough to make up the loss, but still good * Smiles* MTDM: We're making coffee. :3 Aimers: :D Money! Jake: Awesome! Coffee ;D TDAddict: I was never really a fan of coffee. Zach: Orly? Lilie: COFFEE?! Zach: Lilie, go back to RP >_> Lilie: Zach! Y U NO LET ME HAVE COFFEE?! Zach: ... *shoves Lilie back into RP* Sorry bout' that. Rocks: Coffee! *spazzes* CD-TDA: Our money pwns. Coffee? ... Meh. :s Challenge Two Kgman04: Okay. I was going to make it just a cafe, but, now it's restaurants in general. Your challenge is to open up a themed restaurant. It only has to seat 20 people. Here are your themes. *'Window Washers: Seafood' *'Patrolling Pedestrians: Barbeque' *'Crazed Citizens: Dessert' Kgman04: The captains are in charge of everything concerning the money. However, the rest of this challenge is up to you. For your restaurant, you will need: *'1 Greeter' *'2 Waiters' *'4 Chefs (in the Crazed Citizens' case, 5)' *'1 Drive-Thru monitor' You will be tested by serving 20 different people simultaneously. The most efficient restaurant will win. This is, again, a double elimination (hey, there are 25 of you, don't blame me. >.>), so be on your toes. also, in your chat sections, you must post a final menu in bold font. The menu must contain 7-8 different dishes, along with prices. Prices must range from $1 - $40. Any questions? If so, post underneath THIS section (not your team's section). Also, random note, but, a map of the city will be posted soon. Window Washers Chat Patrolling Pedestrians Chat Crazed Citizens Chat Day Two Store Kgman04: Welcome back to Everything and More. The inventory has been reset. Again, the Demand List is up, and you can request whatever you'd like. There are no requirements for the buildings this time (the buildings are already built; you just need to decorate it and stuff). Demand List Kgman04: ............ There's a lot more stuff on there. XD I did that so you guys could demand more specific items. Feel free to demand anything. You can see that the prices are now in multiples of 125; this is to make my job easier. :P City Records NAME: This resident was placed on the Window Washers. NAME: This resident was placed on the Patrolling Pedestrians. NAME: This resident was placed on the Crazed Citizens. NAME: A contestant whose name is in black font is the budget captain of their team. WIN: This resident was on the winning team for that challenge. IN: This resident's team came in second place, and was not forced to go to elimination. IN: This resident was declared safe at elimination. LOW: This resident received the second-most votes at elimination. OUT: This resident was voted off or eliminated.